


Your Love Keeps Me Warm

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jock Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prevent Sickfic, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attentive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith is giving Lance a look, contemplating, eyebrows drawn together. Lance looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.“Are you cold?” Keith finally asks after a moment of a silent staring contest.“No,” Lance replies.Keith, however, opts to ignore him. “You should’ve said something.”“I just told you I’m not—”But Keith doesn’t listen. Already, he’s shrugging out of his red varsity jacket. Then, he leans over to drape it around Lance’s shoulders.----Or: 4 times Keith is determined to prevent Lance from getting sick, and the time Lance catches a cold after all





	Your Love Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the end of December already. Coincidentally, posting it now, it's a belated valentine's day bonus.
> 
> Anyone who's read my fics before will probably already know that I have the biggest weakness for attentive/protective smitten Keith and pretty much can't **not** write that ahaha so writing this was a field day. (I was burned out from finishing ACCAFIL for the Klance Big Bang at the end of December, so being fueled like that made it possible to write in the first place). I also had a lot of fun playing with the concept of a sickfic but to _prevent_ someone from getting sick (not that it works in the end ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。 better luck next time, Keith)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

1)

It’s the turn of the seasons, summer slowly merging into fall.

Lance is hanging out on campus with his friends, enjoying the last warm rays of sunshine as the afternoons start to become shorter. It’s a beautiful day, barely a cloud in the sky, but the breeze is cooler now than it was just a few short weeks before.

He’s wearing a soft, warm cardigan over his t-shirt to keep the wind at bay. He’s not cold with the sun shining down on him with its remaining power and doesn’t even notice the shivers running through his body with every gust of air.

Someone else does, though.

Keith is giving Lance a look, contemplating, eyebrows drawn together. Lance looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you cold?” Keith finally asks after a moment of a silent staring contest.

“No,” Lance replies.

Keith, however, opts to ignore him. “You should’ve said something.”

“I just told you I’m not—”

But Keith doesn’t listen. Already, he’s shrugging out of his red varsity jacket. Then, he leans over to drape it around Lance’s shoulders. His fingers brush against Lance and he stays in Lance’s space for longer than necessary. Jeez, and he’s always the one to complain about people getting into his space.

“There you go,” Keith says when he finally leans away again. “Now you won’t be cold anymore.”

“I wasn’t cold, to begin with!” Lance grumbles.

But he doesn’t toss the jacket away. Instead, he slips his arms into the sleeves. But purely because he doesn’t want to hurt Keith’s feelings. That’s all! He also doesn’t enjoy how Keith’s spicy, somewhat smoky scent reaches his nose. Because he doesn’t like it, not at all! It’s definitely not attractive, and Keith is an idiot for giving his jacket away like that, now sitting in just his stupid tight black t-shirt, showing off just how bulky he is, chest and arms alike.

Stupid Keith and his stupid nice hair and stupid muscles.

Lance is pouting for the rest of the afternoon. Keith keeps stealing glances at him, for reasons that Lance doesn’t know. Lance also doesn’t get why Keith is smiling each time. Their friends are giving them weird looks, too. Jeez, what’s wrong with everyone?

Eventually, they go back to the dorms for dinner. When they are back inside and walking to the dining hall, Lance takes off Keith’s jacket and all but throws it at him. “Here’s your stupid jacket back,” Lance mutters.

“You’re welcome,” Keith says, amusement in his tone. “ _Tell me_ when you’re cold next time.”

“I wasn’t cold!” Lance argues once more.

But Keith just scoffs at him. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say.”

They’re bickering for the entire time they’re at dinner, much to their friends’ dismay. For the rest of the night, Lance tries to ignore the warm feeling spreading through him as Keith’s scent seems to linger in his nose.

 

2)

The next time it happens, Lance is waiting for Keith to be done in the shower after soccer practice.

Lance was there to watch the team practice (totally not because he loves watching Keith exercise) and then decided to stay behind and wait. He doesn’t know why, though. He tells himself it’s just because it makes sense—that way, Keith doesn’t have to walk back alone. And Lance will have company, too. That’s all there is to it, not that he wants to spend time alone with _Keith_ specifically or anything.

He’s standing outside, hands in his pocket and tapping his feet as he’s waiting, watching the door he knows leads to the locker rooms.

Finally, Keith walks out. It’s obvious that he didn’t bother combing his hair into place after drying it, as it falls wildly in every which way and he rakes his hand through, pulling his bangs back to have them out of his eyes. Lance’s fingers twitch with the urge to style it for him, feel the wild locks between his fingertips. He immediately tries to toss those thoughts aside, frowning at himself.

It’s then that Keith looks up and spots him. His face lights up and Lance’s heart beats faster.

Lately, Keith has been smiling at him a lot and Lance has no idea why. He admits he really likes seeing Keith smile, but that’s just because when they first met, Keith had been rather grumpy and closed off most of the time. That’s all—he’s just happy that his friend is feeling better. Not because Lance _loves_ seeing Keith smile, see his entire face light up with a quirk of his lips, or because he wonders if these smiles might be reserved just for _him_.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Keith says when he steps next to Lance. He’s still smiling. “I already didn’t expect you to come and watch me train at all.”

Lance shrugs. “It’s fun,” he says, without giving any more detail.

“Uh-huh.”

They start walking. They stay in comfortable silence for a moment. Just as Lance was thinking of saying something, just some random chatter like he always does, he has to sneeze. It’s out of nowhere and it’s _annoying_ because he has to sneeze several times, but that’s it, just some random sneezes.

Keith, however, looks at him with a frown. His drawn-together eyebrows are reminiscent of that afternoon a short while back. His eyes, somehow, seem even more intense than usual. He scolds, “I _told_ you to _tell me_ when you’re cold.”

“But I’m not—” Lance tries to argue.

But like the last time, Keith doesn’t let him finish, interrupting him instead. “You sneezed. If you don’t bundle up, you’re gonna get sick.”

“It was just the sun tickling my nose!”

Keith, however, puts down his gym bag so he can shrug out of his jacket. He puts it around Lance’s shoulder, despite the fact that Lance is already wearing a cozy hoodie instead of a jacket. He resigns himself to his fate, slipping into the sleeves despite how weird it’s bound to feel with the oversized hoodie. It’s _not_ because he missed having Keith’s (gross) smell around him.

“I don’t have a scarf or beanie with me right now, but you should grab those before we go grab some coffee,” Keith says. “Or in your case, maybe rather some hot lemonade with honey. That’s better to avoid catching a cold.”

Lance barely holds back the whine in his throat. “Why are you doing this?” he asks.

“Doing what?”

“Doing—I don’t know whatever it is you’re doing,” Lance says with a vague gesture of his arms. “Giving me your jacket and wanting to bundle me up when I’m not even cold.”

“I’m just making sure that you don’t catch a cold,” Keith says.

“But _why_?

“Because,” Keith says, slowly, as if contemplating the words to himself, “I don’t want you to suffer. And if you _do_ get sick, I want to take care of you.”

“Oh,” Lance says. Suddenly, he feels really warm. His face heats up.

Keith’s frown deepens. “See, your face is all flushed,” he scolds. His hand reaches out to touch Lance’s forehead. His fingertips feel warm on Lance’s skin. “You’re heating up, too. You’re already catching a fever.”

“I’m not!” Lance bursts out. He knows for sure that he’s not getting sick. Keith’s behavior is making him feel weird, that’s all. The worst part is, he _loves_ it, both the way it’s making him feel and that Keith is doing it. But he can’t admit that.

Keith is dragging him along to the dorms. By the time they get to their shared room, Lance doesn’t feel as hot anymore, just warm in his chest and stomach, along with butterflies fluttering all over his insides. Keith is assessing his state but still insists on bundling Lance up before they go outside again.

Lance continues to be confused for the rest of the day.

 

3)

A few weeks after the last incident, Lance is hanging out at the lounge with his friends. They’re chatting and laughing together as they always do.

Lance is trying to ignore the warm feeling and butterflies in his insides whenever he can feel Keith look at him, whenever _he_ glances at _Keith_ , whenever their knees bump or their fingers brush on the shared seat. It’s infuriating. He doesn’t need this when there’s probably no chance for him, and when he’s still reluctant to have feelings for his former _rival_ , even if they’ve been friends for a good while now.

At some point, Keith complains, “I have no idea why everyone keeps calling me a jock. I’m not like that, am I?”

He looks at Lance as if he’s seeking for validation from _him_ , out of everyone in the world. That idea makes Lance’s heart race, and he wishes he could give that to Keith, but…

“Uh, I hate to break it to you…” Lance starts, pausing for drama. “But you’re captain of the soccer team, _and_ even aside from that you’re absolutely obsessed with working out. And you wear your varsity jacket all the time, too. You’re the epitome of a jock.”

“What? No, I’m not like a jock at all,” Keith argues.

“Yes, you are,” Lance argues back, but in a fond tone. “You may be edgy as hell too, but you’re a _total_ jock. You’re an edgy jock.”

“I’m not edgy!”

“Yes, you are! You’re the edgiest jock to ever be an edgy jock!”

“I’m not!”

“Lance is right,” Pidge pipes up in a deadpan voice. She goes on to make the perfect imitation of Keith and says, “I’m Keith, I’m _so_ emo.”

Keith starts to complain, but it’s in that moment that Lance starts coughing furiously—because he has been in the middle of taking a sip of water when Pidge made her impression. He thanks all the stars that he was already at the _swallowing_ stage, though, because doing a spit-take next to his (arguable) crush would have been _so_ embarrassing.

Though he half-regrets that the moment Keith turns to him with a horrified face. His voice is just as horrified as he asks, “Oh my god, Lance, are you okay?”

In between coughs, Lance manages to say, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re getting sick, I knew it,” Keith continues in that frantic tone, already shrugging out of his jacket. “No wonder, you’re only running around in a thin sweater.”

“We’re _inside_ Keith, I don’t need a jacket in here!” Lance squeaks, voice a lot more high-pitched than he would like to admit. All because Keith is leaning entirely into his space as he puts his jacket over Lance’s shoulder. Faster than he would like to admit, Lance slips his arms into the sleeves despite the protest. He tries to take in as much of Keith’s scent as he can before he continues arguing. “And I’m not getting sick! I got some water down my windpipe because I had to laugh, that’s all!”

Keith, once again, ignores him. “Wait right here, I’m gonna go get you some hot tea. Actually, we should go back to our room, I’m gonna tuck you in and make some instant ramen for you.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance says, grabbing Keith’s arm and emphasizing each word. “I’m. _Fine_. I’m not getting sick, I’m really not.”

“But your face is all hot,” Keith argues.

“Because you’re all over my space and embarrassing me in front of everyone!”

“Oh.” Keith bites the corner of his lips before he says, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine,” Lance says softly. Now he feels bad for making Keith feel bad. The way Keith’s face fell at his words, visibly upset about making _Lance_ upset, tugs at his heart in a way he finds hard to put into words. “I don’t mind wearing your jacket, but really, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Keith says, then pauses. “But _tell me_ if you don’t feel well. _Please_.”

“Okay. I will.”

Lance is aware of how close they still are. Keith has yet to lean away, and at this point, Lance doesn’t want him to any time soon. He wishes Keith would close the remaining distance and kiss him but… no. There’s no way Keith would do that. And Lance shouldn’t be disappointed knowing that. Besides, they’re in the middle of a public space. Kissing here would be… embarrassing. And he really shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about how badly he wanted to kiss Keith right here.

The sound of someone clearing their throat rips him from his thoughts. Both he and Keith whip around to see the others give them looks.

“In case you didn’t notice, you’re in public and we’re still here,” Pidge deadpans.

“Yeah, you can find another place to flirt,” Allura adds, with Hunk nodding along.

“We’re not flirting!” Keith and Lance exclaim at the same time.

Keith finally leans away from his space. Lance wishes he was back in it and is mad at himself for wishing that.

For the rest of the day, he can’t quite get his heartbeat to calm down, nor his face to stop flushing whenever he thinks about Keith—which is nearly every moment until he falls asleep.

 

4)

It’s the start of winter break. Lance is about to leave home to spend the holidays with his family. He has to say goodbye to Keith. He’s done this before, but this time, he feels a heavy ache in his chest. He really doesn’t want to part from Keith, even for such a short time.

“Before you go,” Keith says, “let’s swap presents.”

“Okay,” Lance says. It’s a good thing he still had his gift for Keith in his pocket, wanting to give it before leaving. He pulls it out and hands it over. “Here you go.”

Keith looks at the small form with curious eyes and carefully removes the wrapping to reveal a keychain of a determined-looking red cat with a soccer ball between its paws. Keith smiles down at it, then turns his gaze at Lance. There’s something glittering in his eyes that makes Lance’s heart beat faster. The butterflies seem to increase, like they always do when Keith smiles at him like that, with such fondness written all over his features. “I love it. Thank you, Lance.”

Lance smiles back. “I’m glad.”

Keith clears his throat before he says, “Your turn now.”

He walks over to his bed, carefully places the keychain on his nightstand, then reaches behind his bed to pull out a gift bag. He walks back to stand in front of Lance and hands over the bag.

Lance blinks curiously and slowly opens it, then reaches in to reveal what’s inside. His fingers touch soft material and he gasps. He finds a long knit scarf in white, along with matching gloves. The scarf has a cat face with the shape of paws on one end, a tail and paws on the other. The gloves have tiny toe beans on the upper pads of each digit, as well as the palm, and a smiling cat face on the back of the hand.

Lance blinks again, trying to blink back the small tears that prickle in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill out. Jeez, why is he getting all emotional over a gift? He smiles at Keith and says, “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“I got them at the arts and crafts market,” Keith explains. “Since you love cats, and… well.”

“Now I feel bad for giving you just some lousy keychain,” Lance says with a small laugh.

“Don’t. I love it,” Keith says. “I just… wanted to give you something nice. Something to keep you warm even when I’m not there.”

“You really are obsessed with taking care of me, huh?”

“I can’t help it. I care about you. I want to protect you. I don’t want to lose another person I love.”

“Oh.” Lance blinks again. To cover up his own feelings, he jokes, “Too bad you can’t give me your jacket when I’m away.”

Keith blinks, then he says, slowly, as if weighing his words, “Why don’t you take it with you?”

“W-what?”

“Take my jacket with you. Then I can always keep you warm even when I’m not there.”

“O-okay.”

Keith smiles. He shrugs out of his jacket and like it has become a habit, leans into Lance’s space to gingerly put it on Lance’s shoulder. Immediately, Lance slips his arms into the sleeves. He’s glad that he hasn’t put on his coat yet, and that he’s only wearing a slim-fitted hoodie this time. Keith’s scent seems to be all around him and Lance can’t tell if it’s from the jacket, or from how close Keith is; their faces are maybe an inch apart. It’s making Lance dizzy, but in such a pleasant way that he doesn’t want to stop.

Keith hasn’t leaned away yet. He’s still smiling. Their gazes are locked until Keith glances down at Lance’s lips. Lance glances down at Keith’s lips. Their eyes meet again. Hesitantly, Keith lifts his hand to cup Lance’s cheek and gently strokes over Lance’s lips with his thumb, tracing them. Lance can feel the callouses against his silky soft skin. A shiver runs down his spine in anticipation.

“Lance… I really want to kiss you right now,” Keith murmurs.

Lance takes a breath and releases it in a soft laugh. “Why don’t you do it, then?” he whispers.

Keith breathes a laugh. “Maybe I will.”

They hold gazes for a fraction longer. Lance’s eyes flutter shut. Not even a second later, he can feel Keith’s slightly chapped lips on his. Keith kisses him so softly, hesitantly, as if he’s scared that Lance will disappear under his touch.

All this time, Lance has imagined that Keith would kiss harshly, full of a burning passion like he does everything he does. But Lance finds that he doesn’t mind whether Keith is rough or gentle. Right now, this is perfect.

His arms find their way around Keith’s shoulder as he kisses back, just as softly, reveling in the warmth of Keith’s lips, of Keith’s everything. He wants to be wrapped all inside it, wants to be enveloped in Keith’s embrace like a comforting blanket in a frosty winter’s night.

A moment later, they part. Lance’s eyes flutter open and he finds Keith looking at him with the softest smile as if he’s the entire world. Lance feels like he’s going to burst. He smiles back dazedly.

They continue gazing into each other’s eyes like this, smiling.

But finally, with a hint of reluctance, Keith breaks the silence. “You gotta leave. You’re gonna miss your flight.”

Lance nods. Just as reluctantly, he pulls away from Keith. He goes to put on his coat. Then, he puts on the scarf and gloves, smiling as he feels the soft material against his skin.

For a moment, they just stand there, saying nothing.

Keith is the first to speak again. “Tell me if you’re not feeling well.”

Lance laughs and says, “What’re you gonna do, take a plane and come after me?”

“I _would_.”

“I’ll be fine. I have your jacket and the scarf and gloves.” Lance hesitates, then says, softly, “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll see you soon. Have a good time, Lance.”

“You too, Keith.”

They share another smile, and finally, Lance steps out of the room.

For the entire time with his family, Lance wears Keith’s jacket. Bombarded with curious and teasing questions from all sides, he has to explain who it belongs to. With his face flushing as he cradles himself, trying to simulate Keith’s embrace, he says it’s his boyfriend’s, despite not knowing what they are now.

More than anything in the world, he wishes it’s what they are.

 

+1)

For all of Keith’s attempts to keep Lance warm, eventually, Lance does catch a cold. How ironic, Lance thinks, that it had to happen right before Valentine’s Day.

One day, Lance feels fine. The next morning, he wakes up feeling utterly miserable—weak in all his muscles, with his head heavy and fuzzy, nose runny and feeling cold.

“Keith?” he asks into the room, voice raspy. “I don’t feel so good.”

There’s the sound of the other mattress shifting and not a second later, Keith stands next to him, all messy bedhead and looking half-asleep yet fully alert at the same time. Lance knows that Keith always wakes up early—even though Lance hasn’t looked at the time, what with feeling too weak to grab for his phone—but he didn’t think that Keith would react to his plea _this_ fast. It’s almost as if Keith has a sixth sense for Lance being in misery. Lance smiles to himself despite everything. With all of Keith’s excessive worry and protectiveness over him the past months, it makes sense to Lance’s cold-ridden brain.

Keith’s eyebrows furrow in concern as he looks down at Lance. Lance wants to reach out and smooth the creases and comb his hair into place with his fingers, but his arm feels too heavy to lift it even an inch.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks softly as he sits down at the edge of Lance’s bed. He gently cups Lance’s face, circling his thumb over Lance’s skin. Lance nuzzles into the touch. Despite Keith’s hands always being warm, they feel soothing on his face right now.

“I think I caught a cold,” Lance replies, then promptly coughs several times, barely managing to turn away from Keith.

Keith draws an audible breath before he says, “Okay. Okay. I’m gonna get you some water, then I’m gonna make some instant noodles for you. I’m gonna prop you up against the wall with pillows and feed you. Then I should probably get you some hot drink. And probably more water. Yeah, definitely a lot more water.”

“That’s a lot of points to work through,” Lance says with a raspy laugh. “You didn’t even have your morning coffee yet, did you? Who knew you could do this much without it.”

“Don’t underestimate my power when it comes to taking care of you,” Keith counters with a smile. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Lance nods. He can’t watch well, but he listens as Keith gets some water from the sink in their room. A few seconds later, Keith is back with a large glass in his hand. He helps Lance sit up, then helps him drink. The water feels good on Lance’s sore throat.

Keith places the glass on the bedside table before he walks away to start the electric kettle to make instant noodles like he promised. During the wait time, he walks back to Lance’s bed, sitting down on the edge of it and holding Lance’s hand, gently stroking his knuckles. Keith is going ridiculously overboard as if Lance is about to give birth to their firstborn instead of merely catching a simple cold, but Lance smiles at the gesture of nothing but pure, honest affection.

Finally, the noodles are done and Keith starts feeding Lance.

Just a few months back, Lance wouldn’t have let him do that. But ever since they got together, Lance has been ready to admit that he loves being spoiled and taken care of by Keith. That he loves _Keith_ , undeniably, with everything about him, everything he does.

Keith is careful and gentle the whole time, murmuring soothing words and encouragement for Lance. Lance drinks it all in. When the bowl is empty, Keith goes to put it away, then refills the glass of water for Lance. He asks, “Are you cold? Do you want to wear my jacket over your pajamas?”

“Are you sure you want me to wear it when I’m sick?” Lance asks, coughing not a moment later as if to prove a point. “Though I’d love to have your scent on me, I don’t think my nose can even take it in right now.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re sick, I can just wash it,” Keith says. “Even though that’ll mean I won’t get to have your scent on it when I get it back.”

“Aww, sweetheart, I didn’t know you like my scent so much,” Lance coos weakly.

Keith laughs. “Of course I do. Why d’you think I’ve kept giving it to you all the time?”

“I thought that’s because you’re obsessed with keeping me warm.”

“Yeah, but when you gave it back that first time, it already carried your scent and I couldn’t get enough of it.”

“Well, I guess it equals out because I love wearing your jacket all the way until it stops smelling like you.”

They share fond smiles until Lance has to sneeze. Keith loses no time to jump up and grab his jacket from the chair, helping Lance slip his arms into the sleeves. Lance falls back against his pillow. For a moment they sit like this, with Keith holding Lance’s hand, softly stroking his knuckles once more.

Eventually, Lance mumbles into the room, “I’m sorry I’m messing up our Valentine’s Day date like this.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that, sweetheart,” Keith says softly. “I still get to spend it with you. And I still get to take care of you. That’s good enough in my book.”

“But still…” Lance coughs into the crook of his arms. “We were both looking forward to this. And now I’m stuck in bed.”

“We can always go another time,” Keith says. “And we don’t need Valentine’s Day to have fun in other ways, either.”

If Lance wasn’t already flushed from the fever, he’d blush now. “Okay.” His lips quirk up. “Once I’m good again.”

Keith smiles warmly. He asks, “Are you gonna be alright while I head out to grab some coffee for me and some hot lemonade for you?”

Lance holds back the urge to roll his eyes as he replies, “It’s not like you’re gonna be gone for an hour. I’ll be fine. I’ll just try to doze a little till you’re back.”

“Okay.” Keith presses a gentle kiss against Lance’s temple before he raises again.

Lance watches as he walks straight to the door. He can’t hold back the amused giggle. “Uh, Keith? Shouldn’t you at least put on some pants and shoes? And grab your wallet and phone?”

Keith freezes, looks down at the sight of himself in just a t-shirt and boxers, then hits his own palm to his face. “Good call. I didn’t think about the steps in between.”

“Good thing you can always count on me to play the part of your impulse control.”

“And that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

A moment later, Keith is geared up in sweatpants and sneakers, phone and wallet in his pockets. “I’ll be back soon. Call if you need me, okay?” he says.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright,” Lance says.

Keith gives him a smile before he heads out of the room.

Lance closes his eyes. He drifts off slowly. When he opens his eyes again, Keith is sitting next to him on the bed, watching over him and sipping from a paper cup, with another cup on the bedside table. Lance blinks up at him in mild confusion. It feels like barely a minute passed to him.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Keith says softly. “The hot lemonade is still warm. I’ll help you drink it while it’s still good.”

Lance nods. The hot drink feels good on his throat.

Lance sighs.

He always hated being sick, even as a child, when his mom took gentle care of him. But with an attentive boyfriend like Keith who makes him feel enveloped in pleasant warmth with every loving gesture? Lance wouldn’t mind if he gets sick more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: this was just another big excuse to write Lance in Keith's jacket
> 
> There's cute art inspired by this!  
> https://naranshil.tumblr.com/post/171690215792/ssome-stuff-inspired-from-crystalklances-fic
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
